Don't You Forget About Me
by Maderose
Summary: A new kid comes at the daycare club to play with everyone! But... Haru-kun and his beautiful mother are going to make a bit of a mess. What are Haru-kun's mom and Usaida-san's history? Those two seem to know each other quite well. Many adventures await our cute little guys on this trip for love!
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day at the Morinomiya Academy, sun high in the sky, little birds chirping. Ryu and Kotaro were on their way to the daycare room when they bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?"

"That was close!" smiled the woman looking at the two brothers. "I'm alright, thank you."

Ryu and Kotaro looked quite stunned at the lovely woman standing in front of them. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a flowery sundress and a yellow cardigan. Her brown hair was tied up in a long and curly ponytail and she had big and calm golden eyes. But more importantly, she was carrying a little guy in her arms.

"Princess!" exclaimed Kotaro, pointing his finger at the woman.

"Kotaro, stop pointing. I'm very sorry, you sure you are not hurt?"

"Yes, I'm okay, thank you. Err… Are you a student here? I might be a bit lost… and I'm running late…" She seemed a bit panicked and lost. The boy in her arms clung to her with his little hands.

"Y-Yes! My name is Kashima Ryuichi, I'm a high school student. And this is my brother, Kotaro. How can I help you?"

"Nice to meet you both. I am Akabane Sae, I'm here to assist Kumatsuka-sensei..." She smiled at the two before looking at the boy she was carrying. "Come on, Haru. Say hi."

He was scared but took a look at Ryu and Kotaro. His big teary eyes spotted Kotaro and fixed him. "H-Hello. My name is Akabane Haru."

"Hello there!" Ryu smiled. "Do you intend to leave him in the daycare room? I am one of the members of the club. If you are running late, I can take him for you?"

"Really? That would really help me!"

"Yes! Right, Kotaro? We will show Haru-kun the way?"

Kotaro nodded his little head. "Kotaro... show."

The assistant seemed relieved and took a bit of time to explain to her son. Ryu thought that he was a bit older than Kotaro and the rest of the kids he looked after at his club. Weirdly, Haru-kun really reminded him of someone... but he couldn't say who.

Finally, after a few minutes of persuasion, Haru aggreed to go with Ryu and Kotaro, with his mom's scarf around his neck. Kotaro insisted on the fact that he wanted to be the one to show the way, so both the kids entered first the daycare room.

Everyone was already there. Taka-kun ran to his best friend before stopping his run at the sight of that new little guy. "Who you! Why you with Kotaro!" And all the kids started to ask those questions to Haru who turned red, embarassed and scared.

"Everyone! What is this way of welcoming!" Usaida rose up from the floor where he was napping with Midori-chan, the only baby at the daycare. "Kotaro-kun, Ryu-chan... who is this little guy?"

"We ran into his mother, she seems to be a new assistant to Kamatsuka-sensei."

"H-H-Hello. Ma-My name is Aka-Akabane Haru." The five year-old boy bowed in front of them all, his pinkish hair covering his teary eyes. All the kids looked at him, and so did Usaida.

"Come on! Let's say hi to Haru-kun!" Ryu sat down next to them and started the presentations. Going from Taka-kun to Midori-chan. Haru listened very carefully. His mom told him to be good and to listen to what the adult of the daycare would told him. He really wanted to make friends, even if it was scary.

His mom would be proud of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, at the daycare room, it's drawing day. Kotaro and the rest got the pencils and markers out on the floor. Usaida-san, as always, was napping with Midori-chan. For his very first day in the daycare, Haru-kun decided on drawing his family. He wanted to show his new friends his mom whom he was very proud of. Taking his example, Taka-kun, Kirin-chan, Takuma-kun and Kazuma-kun did the same. The daycare room was particularly quiet and studious today.

After their classes, Kamitani and Ryu came by the club room. Kotaro was the first one to run to his brother - as well as Taka-kun with his own big brother. They both wanted to show them their family, Kirin-chan and the twins on their steps.

"That's awesome!" Ryu looked at every drawing with patience and interest. He recognized each and every parent on them.

"Hey! How am I a monster?" That was Kamitani, punching his little brother once again. The little guy represented his brother with a hideous face and a very scaring appearance.

"You mean! Always hitting me!" As always with the Kamitani brothers.

"You little..."

"Ok! Ok! That is enough." Ryu tried to calm things down a bit. "Haru-kun, how was your first day? Did you guys become friends?"

"Yesh! Haru-kun very nice." Kirin-chan smiled at the little boy. He seemed to had succeeded on making friends; Ryu was relieved. Having to make new friends in an unknown place could be really hard, and even more for a kid like Haru who seemed to be quite shy. "Haru-kun draw too! Show Ryu!"

He wasn't really sure but he followed the flow and handed his drawing to Ryu and Kamitani. "Is that your mom?" He nodded frantically. "She is very beautiful. And who is the rabbit next to you two?"

"That's Papa!"

Ryu and Kamitani looked at him in awe, not knowing what to do. It was that time Usaida-san finally woke up. "Hey! Is it the end of the day yet?"

"Don't tell me you slept all day..." Kamitani said with a desperate look on his face.

"Of course I did not! I made them eat, obviously. I even played the monster... Again." Usaida stretched out and sat down, Midori crawling to him. "So everyone, how did your drawings turn out?"

All of them rushed to Usaida-san, not only showing their pieces of art but also hurting him quite a bit. He was used to it. Haru-kun was the only one not hitting Usaida-san. He waited for all his friends to finish before going to him.

"That's a nice drawing, Haru-kun. Who's the bunny?"

"That's Papa." He replied with a happy smile. "Mama say he was a bunny."

Usaida-san looked at the boy before looking at Kamitani and Ryu, searching for some kind of information about that story but they didn't seem to know more. Usaida-san made a note to ask Haru's mother when the time comes.

But, for the time being, he had to pee. Leaving the kids under the students care, he went to the bathroom. On his way there, his eyes caught a glimpse of golden eyes. He knew who those belonged to. The person in front of him seemed to recognize him as well.

"Yoshihito?"

"Sae?"


End file.
